


Lesson 2

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Let the Games Begin [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Begging, D/s, M/M, OT3, Sex Work, Sex Worker Shiro, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Takashi starts to teach Lance how he can give Keith more of what he needs without hurting him, and Keith is going to have to learn the difference between asking nicely and demanding.





	Lesson 2

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 2! Hope you enjoy today's installment. 
> 
> Let the Games Begin bonus: For anyone wondering why Shiro goes by “Takashi” in a lot of these pieces, it’s because that’s the name he chose to go by when he started doing sex work. He always used Shiro in his day-to-day and that’s how people know him. Using Takashi prevents him from using some terrible pun for his ‘work’ name, and it’s still got a feeling of normal and warm and familiar. This is the name Keith and Lance know him by until they end up in a serious relationship.

“It’s okay to hold him down sometimes,” Takashi says fondly, looking down at Keith, even though he’s addressing Lance.

Keith’s face is bright red, mouth hanging open to let out desperate noises. He’s trying to buck his hips, hoping it’s enough to convince Lance to go faster, fuck him harder. His eyes flicker up to where Takashi is hovering over him, pinning his wrists firmly with one hand while the other strokes over his chest. It’s clear Keith won’t get any sympathy from him; Takashi is way too good at playing the long game, doing what he can to teach Keith that same patience. It’s maddening now, he feels like he’s so close, and Lance’s slow back-and-forth just isn’t taking the edge off. It’s making the edge sharper.

“Lance, c’mon,” Keith growls.

He tries snapping his body up again, but this time, Lance listens to what Takashi told him, and pushes him back down with both hands on his narrow hips. He leans on his arms, shifting his weight so he can hold Keith to the mattress. The way it presses him at a different angle inside Keith is blissful, but clearly not enough. Regardless, the added note of helplessness — now trapped beneath both Takashi _and_ Lance, gets a strangled yowl out of Keith, and his cock drips once, twice onto his own stomach. Keith watches as Lance’s face lights up like he just discovered a new fun game, and suddenly Keith feels like he’s in for way more than he bargained for tonight.

He’s into it, clenches around Lance’s cock, tries in vain to push back.

As if to prove his earlier point, Takashi looks down at Keith fondly, brushes some of his sweat-damp hair away from his face. “What color are you, sweetheart?” he hums.

“Gre—fuck!” He glares at Lance for the teasing thrust while he’s trying to concentrate on an answer, but Lance beams back at him, truly unrepentant. “Green,” he manages to choke out.

“See, Lance?” Takashi strokes down Keith’s cheek, a praise in and of itself for the honest answer. “This is another thing you can do to give him what he needs without actually hurting him. Holding him down and making him please you first can be just as good. And I can bet you anything he’s _aching_ right now. Aren’t you, sweetheart?”

Keith glares up at him next, but he nods his head vigorously.

“I can do this,” Lance says proudly, his fingers kneading Keith’s hips like an eager cat getting all the attention he wants.

“Yes, you can,” Takashi replies, his eyes darkening while he watches Lance chip away at Keith’s composure one slow thrust after another. They’re deep, thorough, there’s no mistaking he goes in to the hilt every time. It’s not the hard and fast and rough Keith tends to crave, but it’s every bit as maddening, and by the time Lance is done with him, Takashi hopes it’s equally satisfying. He’s got a few more tricks up his sleeve for helping Lance work Keith over, but those will have to be for another night. He’s got a different lesson to teach.

“And when you’ve got control like this, there’s a lot you can do to him.”

Keith’s wide eyes flicker back and forth between them. Takashi has Lance’s attention too.

“Tell me,” Lance breathes.

“This pretty boy needs to learn to ask for what he wants. Especially since we both know how you get right before you come. So wouldn’t it be in his best interest to make sure you did?”

Lance’s eyes widen. “Y-yeah, I guess it would.”

Takashi casually moves his hand to pinch at Keith’s nipple. Lance has to hold him a little tighter when he jumps, and he’s ready when Takashi does it to the other side. “What do you want, Keith?” It’s as if he’s asking about the weather, or the price of apples this week.

“I want it harder,” he groans.

“Points for honesty, but you clearly weren’t paying attention.” Another pinch, Takashi twists his fingers and Keith makes a louder noise.

“I…Lance, please. Please…”

Lance has gone still, watching Keith’s face, letting the feel of those needy words wrap him up in a whole new level of desire. He twitches inside Keith, and is met with an answering clench. He and Takashi wait for more, but Keith’s glancing wildly between the two, as if the very fact that he said please would be enough. Apparently, it’s not.

“Please, what, sweetheart?” Takashi presses.

Keith’s face becomes a wonderful combination of embarrassingly horrified and extremely turned on. Takashi takes it in, and it’s just the right amount of pain, just not in the way Keith expects. His skin is even redder now, lower lip trapped between his teeth as if he’s afraid of what might come out if he’s not careful.

Lance pulls out nearly to the tip, his fingertips leaving little red marks in Keith’s pale skin where he has to hold tight to keep him from trying to follow. Then he’s going back in, leaning over Keith gleefully, his smile showing teeth. “Takashi asked you a question, babe. Aren’t you going to tell him what you want?”

It looks like he might say no. Fuck, Keith is tempted. But he swallows his pride, his fear, that needling ache of unknown if he makes himself even more vulnerable. With the two of them holding him down, he’s gotta be safe, right?

“I…please…” Choked, breathless, he tries to meet Lance’s gaze, but squeezes his eyes shut at the last moment. “Fill me up, Lance.” The words tumble out of him so fast, but when Lance doesn’t move, he thinks it’s because he must have done it wrong. “Please,” he says with tortured care, “fill me up. Come inside me. Please.”

“Oh my god,” Lance breathes.

“There’s a good boy,” Takashi praises Keith before he has a chance to regret anything. “You’re doing so well. Lance?”

“Fuck _me_ , uh, yeah?”

“He asked you nicely.”

Lance’s entire face softens for the span of a few appreciative seconds as he’s leaning down to kiss the corner of Keith’s mouth. “I’ll give him what he wants.”

Under Takashi’s protective, extremely aroused watch, Lance gives in to the desperate tightness of Keith’s body, the way he quivers from too much sensation and _not enough_. As he fucks into Keith more insistently, he finds himself just as eager to give Keith what he’s asked for as Keith is to receive it. Before long, he’s using Keith to brace himself, the jerk of his hips getting harder and faster, and somehow it’s easier to do it now. Maybe it’s Keith actually asking for it instead of demanding it, maybe it’s that he knows Takashi won’t let either for them do something they regret, maybe it’s something as simple as the safety of three simple colors. Whatever it is, Lance succumbs to it, driving towards his climax with more and more force, dizzy on the way Keith just takes it. None of the noises Keith makes are bad ones, in fact, somewhere in between Lance’s own pleasured moaning, he can hear Keith begging again. A mess of ‘please, please, please’ over and over again with the murmur of Takashi reminding him that Lance gets to come first. That does Lance in, and he’s finishing balls-deep inside Keith, his head thrown back in pleasure.

“There you go, Lance. That’s right, baby. That’s just what he needed, isn’t it Keith?” Before he can answer, he wraps his hand around Keith’s swollen cock and pumps it mercilessly. “What do you say, sweetheart?”

“ _Th-thank you_!” Keith gasps, voice raspy and on the edge of a scream. He tries to say it again, but the climax overtakes him, and anything he shouts to Lance or Takashi has no words, no coherence, only pleasure. He makes a mess on himself, spilling drops on Lance’s hands where they’re still holding tight, running white down Takashi’s fingers. He lays limp beneath both of them after, and even when they let him go, he stays right where they put him. “Thank you,” he whispers.

Takashi smiles, watching Lance descend on him with kisses and nothing but reverent praise for how “hot” and “pretty” he was like that. He definitely isn’t unaffected by what he’s done with them, to them, for them. But he can wait. This is their time, after all. He’s got all night, and he’s content to wait that long, if that’s what they need.


End file.
